


New Danganronpa: Board to Despair

by SmolArtsyBean



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fangan, Fanganronpa, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, SHIPKIDS, her son is amazing though, it was just a story, izuru and hajime? different people, junko is lowkey good i promise, killinggame, other killing games didn't happen, sassyprotag, swears because danganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolArtsyBean/pseuds/SmolArtsyBean
Summary: Nise Saionji-Nanami wakes up with a splitting headache in a classroom. She meets her classmates, and is annoyed by most of them. She spends approximately 3 minutes getting to know them, when a... frog appears?Oh, there's one more thing.He wants the kids to kill each other, or they all die.//;Hewwo I'm rewriting my fangan!! :3cc





	New Danganronpa: Board to Despair

“Ugh, my head…” My grumble makes my already sore head ring more, as I open my eyes to see a strange classroom. However, I immediately close them again due to the bright light. Where am i…? why can’t I remember anything up until this point? I sit up, a wave of dizziness overcoming me.  
“Hnnn… Did I drink or something?” Hey, that’s a serious question! I really can’t remember anything except-  
Right.  
My name is Nise Saionji-Nanami. I am the daughter of Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, and Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer.  
I’m the Super High School Level Cosplayer.  
God… what a mouthful… I smile dryly to myself, as I get a better look around.  
Welcome to Hopes Peak!  
I think…?  
My dry smile turns into an even drier laugh, and I stand up shakily. My head starts spinning, so I quickly grab a desk for support. This doesn’t feel like a hangover, maybe I’m sick? I’m just glad my headache has started to fa-  
Before I can finish my thought, the door is thrown up, slamming and I fall over. My headache is back, and in full force.  
“Hey, I found the last one!” There’s a loud boy in the door way, grinning down at me. He’s very… pink. Pink and obnoxious.   
He comes over and holds his hand out, and I hesitate before grabbing it and letting him pull me up.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Awful.”  
He grins, laughing a little, before starting to yell at the door. I quickly cover my ears.  
“Hey! Iya-San! There’s someone here!” He then turns to me, his face blanking for a second, before brightening back up. “Oh I totally forgot to introduce myself, haha! I’m Aki Enoshima, and I’m the matchmaker!”  
The name Enoshima is known worldwide. The ultimate fashionista. To think her son was here and…  
“A matchmaker? So you make matches? Like torch matches?” I’m confused, and he blanks before laughing, not offended at all.  
“Nope! I set people together! Usually my intuition is great, and I can tell whether people will be good together or not!”  
Oh.  
Oh he’s a shipper.  
Silence falls between us, neither of us knowing how to continue the conversation. I think he’s about to say something else, when another boy comes in.  
This one seems a lot calmer than Aki, maybe more timid.  
“Aki-San, please stop yelling…” He requests quietly, and I’m thankful. Aki bounces, pointing to me.  
“You took your time! Anyways, this is…” He stops and stares at me for a bit, and I squirm, looking down. “Actually, I don’t know who this is, lol!”  
“Stop saying lol…” The newcomer sighs, sitting me down on one of the available chairs. I remember im in a classroom. “I’m the Super High School Level Sports Medicine Nurse, but I’m good with non-sport related cases as well… You probably heard Aki-San yelling before, but my name is Iyashi Tsumiki-Nidai. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
I offer him a small smile, or as much of a smile I can give. “I’m Nise Saionji-Nanami. I’m the cosplayer I guess…” Aki pouts at this.  
“How come you tell him but not me?”  
“Because you yelled at her.” Iyashi snaps, and I’m taken aback as he turns back to me. “Nise, do you feel any pain?”  
Huh, guess I don’t get any honorifics.   
“Uh, I have a headache, and I feel kind of dizzy… I think I’ll be okay soon anyways.” I shrug it off, and Iyashi nods once, grabbing a water bottle and pills from his bag and holding out to me. Upon accepting them, I raise an eyebrow as Aki laughs again.  
“Hahaha, Iya-San is trying to drug Nise-Chan!” Iya narrows his eyes at the boy, and I blink.  
Oh, so there’s the –chan. I guess Iyashi say it to Aki because…  
Wait, Iyashi wants to drug me?!  
My eyes widen, and I turn to Iyashi, ready to fight but he quickly reassures me that he is NOT trying to drug me.  
“Its just aspirin for your headache..! The dizziness will subdue soon, we all woke up like that.” I nodded.  
“I see. Thank you, Tsumiki-Nidai-San.” To my surprise, and apparently Akis as his eyebrows had risen, Iyashi flushed, muttering that just Iyashi was fine. I nod, standing up, allowing a small smile as there was no dizziness.  
“Waaaaaiiit just a minute! Just a minute!!” Aki calls out, grabbing the attention of both me and the sports medicine nurse. “Iya-San, do you happen to-“  
Before he could finish, Iyashi had grabbed him, covering his mouth and dragging him out. He quickly tells me that everyone else are in the gym, before leaving.  
Okay that… was weird.  
I shrug it off, sighing as I walk in the general direction they had gone in, my opinions whirling around my head. Those two were loud, but I guess they’re my classmates? I can’t see anyone else roaming the halls, so I guess they are. After a while, I stand at the doors of the gym.  
Opening them, revealed 13 unfamiliar students, along with the familiar two. Iyashi is trying his best to get everyone to be quiet, stuttering, and I can’t help but to smile. He’s confident, yet at the same time he’s really shy. It’s kind of cute.  
In a completely platonic way.  
“Yeah! Nise-Chan has a headache!” Aki yelled, and I cringe. Unlike Iyashi, Aki was bright and loud. He seemed to have no shyness, and was really confident, in case that dyed strip of pink didn’t give it away.  
“You’re the loudest one here, Aki! Shut up!” A girl with sandy blonde hair snaps, fixing her headband. Aki gasps loudly.  
“Kinzoku-Chan! I never thought you were capable of speaking like that!” He pouts, and she shrugs, her gaze coming towards me. I watch her eyes go up and down, sizing me up. It then hits me I’m one of the shortest here.   
“What’s up? I’m Kinzoku Fujisaki, and I make robots.”   
“Stop selling yourself short, Fujisaki!” A girl who is noticeably dishevelled runs up to Kinzoku and hugs her, rubbing their cheeks together. Kinzokus cheeks redden, and she pushes the girl off her.  
“Gah- Fuza, knock it off already!” She grumbles, but I notice her hands lingering on the girls shoulder for a few more seconds then necessary.   
“Hurry up already!” A voice calls out, and the girl laughed.  
“Right, sorry!” She turns to me. “I’m Fuzakeru Togami, and I’m a comedian! Dad isn’t too happy about my talent, but haha, he can’t do anything! Call me Fuza!” She keeps chattering on, throwing in some jokes here and there, before Kinzoku picks her up and takes her away when a REALLLLLY STUCK UP LOOKING guy comes up to me.  
“Good, my turn.” Wow. Wow I want to punch him already. “My name is Hogosuru Maizono-Kamakura, don’t even try forget it. I’m the Super High School Level Bodyguard, and the only normal one here apparently.”  
Yeah, I am definitely going to end up punching him.  
I’m trying to think of an excuse to do so when a whistle blows. I groan, turning towards the boy who blew it and snapping at him. “Stop with the loud noises already!”  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t allow not being introduced first! I’m Kado Nevermind, the Super High School Level Referee! It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”   
“Likewise..?” I squint at him.  
I just want to sleep, is that too much to ask.  
“Hiii!” Over energetic girl hello. “How you doing! I’m the Super High School Lever Opera Singer, Kashu Mioda-Kuwa-“  
“Not to be rude or anything, but like, no one cares.” Kashus face falls at being told no one cares by this girl, and I narrow my eyes at her.  
Why are all my classmates arrogant fucks?  
“And we should care about you because…?” I ask, and the girl scowls, her freckles crinkling on her chinks.  
“How bold! I’m Tsukuru Ludenburg, only the BEST makeup artist in the world!”  
Damn, that would have been really useful to my talent if she wasn’t such a-  
“I repeat.” I deadpan, everyones eyes on me now. “We should care because?”  
“Oh she’s got sass!” I hear Aki call out, and I can’t help but smirk at the offended look on Tsukurus face.  
A boy, almost as short as me, eventually steps out, holding a hand out for me to take. “I’m Usotuki Pekoyama, The Super High School Level Con Artist~” He winks as he finishes his sentence, and I feel my face flush.  
Hello obvious inexperience of being flirted with.   
“N- Nice to you meet- I mean-“ I keep stuttering, cursing myself as he laughs and steps back, allowing a girl who was behind him to hand me a cup of tea.  
“Greetings.” Her voice is soothing. “I’m Kuro Oogami, and I’m a teamaker. That tea will calm your nerves.”  
I thank her, and stare at the cup in my hands.  
I  
I don’t  
Like tea???  
“Hey hey, Tsuna Hanamura is in the house and ready to eff shit up!” A chubby girl yells, and I stare at her, slightly terrified.  
“Tsu-Chan, talent!” Aki reminds her, and she slaps her head.  
“Whoopsies~ I’m a sushi chef! Both of my dads absolutely ADORE it, and everyone in our town did too!”  
“Did is pa-“ I’m about to point something out, when a timid and hushed voice speaks up, barely audible.  
“I- Is it my go?” Aki nods in encouragement to a petit girl with short brown hair, golden clips resembling the wreaths the greek gods wore on her head. “I- I’m Hasami Fukawa, and I’m a scrapbooker… It’s all trash though…” She trails off, and I tilt my head.  
“I mean, scraps are technically trash.” I mutter, and she flinches, tearing up. Aki turns to me.  
“Nise-Chan, shh!” He hisses, and I blink.  
Oops, I said that out loud. I’m about to apologise, or shrug it off, when a loud voice yells at me.  
“That was uncalled for, apologise immediately!” I go stiff. This boy was scary.  
“I- I’m sorry?” I apologise unsurely to Hasami, and she plays with her fingers, not responding. The boy nods at me.  
“Very good!” He’s still yelling. “I am Uma Ishimaru, The Super High School Level Jockey! Stand tall and stand tall and stand proud!”  
“Wow, your stick in the ass is almost as deep as the one in your dads.” Tsukuru snickers, and Ua huffs.  
“Tsukuru!” She sticks her tongue out the Jockey, who goes into a rant.  
“All of you shut the-“ a greyish blonde haired boy snaps, but is interrupted by Aki dragging him over and placing him in front of me, him studying us.  
“Hi.” I wave, staying deadpan.  
“Hello.” He waves back, also deadpan.  
“Hmm…” Aki hums, placing a finger to his lips. “Never mind. Anyways, continue!”  
“I’m Hashiru Kuzuryuu, the Super High School Level Huntsman.”  
“So you kill for a sport?” I mutter, and he smirks.  
“So you dress up as a hobby?” He retorts back, and I raise an eyebrow, unable to keep the smirk off my face.  
I hadn’t introduced myself to anyone yet.  
“Touché.” I nod in approval, and he winks stepping back.  
Then the final one steps up, speaking only his name.  
“Kogeki Kirigiri.”  
The name sends chills down my spine, and it’s all I can do not to widen my eyes, to stiffen, anything.  
My mind is screaming at me; OH. OH I AM SO FUCKED!!  
“The hitman?” I ask, as coolly as I can and he shrugs.  
I’M GOING TO FUCKING DIE OH MY GOD-  
“I guess.” Not one for words.  
They do say actions speak louder than words. Especially when those actions are m-  
Aki claps his hands, catching the attention of all of us. “Is that all of you? Yes? Okay! So this is Nise Saionji-Nanami, and she’s the best ever cosplayer ever!” I flinch.  
Not true. Shirogane-San is.  
“I’m going back to sleep in the classroom. Bye.” I huff, rolling my eyes as I turn towards the doors. However, before I can take another step, a stupid voice rings throughout the speakers.  
“HOOOOOLLLD IT JUST A SECOND! JUST A SECOND NOW!!!” For FUCKS SAKE I just want to sleep. “NO ONE IS LEAVING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU BRATS DIE!”  
No one speaks for a solid two minutes.  
Then I decide to break it.  
“I’m sorry, what the fuck?”


End file.
